It's my Turn
by riter07
Summary: He remembers her knowing grin and the warm feeling of her fingers intertwined with his. And in that instant, he’ll be able to breathe. The sort-of sequel to It's a Start. R&R!


**A/N: This is well---I guess a sequel to my fic _It's a Start _(Check it out if you want to!)_. _But, of course It could still stand alone. Hope you like it! **

**Disclaimer: 'Course not! But am i bovvered?!**

* * *

Music blasted at the duel wrap parties. One for the exceedingly pleased and not at all surprised, award winning cast of Mackenzie Falls and the other for the barely there So Random cast. To Chad, it was a mundane affair. Sure, he loved his job, and he respected those that worked with him--- well the ones that can actually think for themselves at least. And of course, this congratulation is for the crew just as well. So, fine, maybe he does need to be here. But for some reason, he feels claustrophobic. He needs to get out of here, just for a little bit and then he'd be able to flash that smile that all of them had wanted for so long and get on with it. Tugging nervously at his uniform tie, he gulps and looks desperately for an exit. He needs to breathe, his current inhales coming in jagged and extremely unsteady forms. Focusing on the balance of his unsteady feet, Chad makes his way to the entry way to a vacant back alley. The cold wind rushed to meet his flushed face and he was evermore grateful for the sweet relief. Sighing, he presses himself against the cold concrete.

~.~

She's been watching him throughout the party. He was distant and that was rather odd. He loves being at the center of attention. He had loved the multiple showers of speculations about the two of them over the course of months after the Tween Choice. So, what now? Why is he so quiet? Why is avoiding the limelight that is solely his? Sonny was confused, concerned for this guy that she had barely talked to; coinciding with their publicists' pleadings. No more speculations, they said. No more intrigue, if they wanted their already established images unharmed. So, she had been avoiding him, being the good little girl that the studio expected her to be. Suddenly, any thought about the boy in the dark blue tie is destroyed as Nico and Grady takes her by the hand and lead her on the dance floor to join the rest of the cast.

...

Smiling and laughing along with the numerous bodies pressed together, Sonny couldn't have been more pleased with the outcome of her first season void of her 'New Girl' title. She had fun. Laughing and dancing with faces that are now familiar, instead of the distant wave of strangers from last year. Now, they were truly a family and even with the rivalries, she had managed to get herself tangled in a conversation with Portlyn.

She couldn't help but laugh at the girl's ability to actually be light and forward. This was too unlike their first meeting that it was almost scary. But of course, Portlyn waves the thought off, saying that people just get too used to each other that it happens. Funny that, the girl that needed a script to talk, is the one allowing her the very insightful fact. Maybe that's just what happened to all of them. She smiles, liking the idea. No more fights or rivalries, except the ones that the media fed. It was a Taylor Swift song that ended their little encounter. By that point, a crashing gladiator had come forward and invited the petite brunette with her preppy uniform for a dance. Of course, Portlyn accepted the invitation with glee and a parting smile for Sonny.

Sonny smiled at the fleeting form of the mismatched couple. The trouble was, she was left with her wandering thoughts. And those thoughts usually end with him. Scanning the room for the cocky blonde, she raised her brow, seemingly unable to locate him. Dropping her drink at an empty table, she pursues his dark corner. "Chad?" she calls softly, her bright yellow dress, twirling as she continued her quest. She pesters on, calling his name just a bit louder each time.

The back door was pushed open with a groan. "What Munroe?" a grouchy voiced called. No one was there, to come through. Intrigued, Sonny made her way out the door. Only shivering slightly as the cold air hit her. "It's freezing out here." she states, rubbing her arms for warmth. Chad shook his head, biting his lip to stop any insult from forming. She looks down at him curiously and asks, "What are you doing?"

He rolls his eyes, and raises his brow but didn't say anything else. Instead, he focused on the chilly night air. Realizing his current distaste in talking, Sonny sits next to him, studying his expression. The warmth was plenty helpful too, so she scoots closer, vying for the heat of his presence. Looking down at their close proximity, Chad could only utter one thing. "You're going to ruin your dress." He was bland and practically pushed her off the ground. "What the--?" She couldn't continue because, he had started shrugging off his coat and placing it on the spot where she had sat. "Now, you can sit..." he states as he pats the spot. He was down. Down hard really, no cocky grin--- just that annoyed and blank expression.

She sits, trying to make do of what he's giving her. It was polite and cold, so very cold. Tugging at his arm, she asks, "Are you alright?" He was pulled to her by the tugging and the question. A bitter laugh escaped his lips. "Of course, I'm alright! Why wouldn't I be?! Hollywood's golden boy and all!" he exclaimed, throwing his arms up in the air in frustration. His expression hardens as he realized what he had just said. Shaking his head, he leans to her for support, "Nothing just nothing..."

Sonny gulps at his rather forward move. Daring herself, she places a hand at his arm, letting her head drift to rest on his shoulder. "Tell me..."

He stiffens at the weight of her words. Tell her? Should he? Could he? He hadn't even figured it out for himself yet. So, why tell her? He shakes his head vigorously, making up his mind in that instant. Not shocked at all, Sonny smiles and stands. Silently, she offers him her hand. He eyes her, unsure of her intentions. But, she persists by putting her hand to his face. "Well…?" she drawls in a challenging manner. Reluctantly, he takes her hand, using it as a force to pull his body up. "What are you…?"

He's cut off by her slender finger placed gingerly on his lips. His blue eyes met her smirking brown ones. "It's my turn!" she says enthusiastically, as she pulls him to the door. This statement only left him questioning her words more.

Music met them as they entered the crowded building. The bright lights cancelled out the darkness that had once enveloped them. It was a miserable sight to him, but Sonny's beaming expression seems to say otherwise. He shakes his head, asking her why she brought him here. She just ignores his protests, dragging him to the dance floor.

~.~

That night, Chad Dylan Cooper learned a few things. One and something that he really should have known before, Sonny is really bossy. All the while as they danced, Sonny had pushed him out of his isolation by telling him to spin her within the music's beats. Continuously, she badgered him to loosen up. That's really all that Chad's willing to tell anyone. But, to those that saw him that night, he was bursting. And at those times, when he felt like the walls are closing in, he remembers her knowing grin and the warm feeling of her fingers intertwined with his. And in that instant, he'll be able to breathe.

* * *

**REVIEW!**


End file.
